The Frizi Republic
The Frizi Republic was formed by MaRi after the "Great Memory War". The Frizi Republic was formed 2016 and became the Government and Police force of the Frizi Virtual Nation. The Frizi Empire consists of the Frizi Imperial Army. The Frizi Republic made treaties with other virtual worlds hoping to acheive peace. They soon became the first virtual nation. Which claims to be peaceful. The Frizi Republic is a species where only birds exist and its entire nation is birds. It mostly uses chickens as its main fighting force since they are expendable. And easy to clone into vast armies. The Frizi Republic made many allies and still keeps its ancient, most trusted ally the Kalash Emperium. *Warring Era and the Frizi Past *Frizi Leaders and Its Capital City *Military Power *Allies and Enemies *Involvement in the "Great Memory War" *Great Virtual War The Warring Era The leaders of the Frizi go back years, possibly decades. Or whenever brids came to existance. First appearence were possibly days where people adore birds enough to pretend that birds could rule over other animals. Though that cannot be true. Yet many people admire birds and, certain birds can challenge animals bigger than them. Declared for the years before the Frizi nor Chicken Armada's birth, 1980 was declared the proper year of the birth of these birds beginning of an empire. The First 10 years are known when the clans of various birds battled imaginary for who shall become the ruling leader of the great Bird Alliance. The common sparrows won the war due to waiting till the end when all birds were weakened enough. King Sparrtino the great Sparrow became ruler for only a few months before "The Great Bird Revolution" began. 1990 the Birds toppled the Sparrow king and executed publicly. Soon the Computer came up, Birds began showing up on the internet search engines (Any bird was considered a part of the Bird Alliance). Soon though the Chickens (lead by Sergeant the first Frizi reformist) who assisted in toppling the sparrows alongside the Owls and Geese did not recieve any positive effects after the war. Therefore they revolted again and reformed the Bird Alliance. 2000 is when the Bird Alliance entered problems within their own ranks and began revolting against their leaders. The Chickens who invented the weapons for all other birds used them to topple the leaders and guards who had out of date tech. And the Chicken Armada was formed and was never challenged by any other bird till 2010. 2005-9 the Chickens began trying to gain followers, but failed. They mostly ruled peacefully as a not yet known nation. 2010 ended the warring era when Aldo the next leader wanted to form the Frizi Empire, yet he did not have enough followers. So, he paid civilians to riot to begin a new era for the Chicken Armada nation. To allow all birds to have equal rights. Despite Aldo being a chicken himself, he saw it unfair for all the other birds. Seargent agreed and soon passed the Law to give all birds equal rights. Therefore solved any future civil wars that were planned. Frizi Leaders and it's Capital City 1980-King Sparrtino the great Sparrow. But, corrupt and bent on power. He had a personality of greed and wanted more and more. 1990-Emperor Seargent. He had a friendly personality to support the birds, yet was unaware that his 2nd in command hated any non-chicken bird. 2010-Aldo became the next leader who helped Seargent and became his closest friend in defeating his corrupted cabinet. Aldo was a ltitle bit reckless and full of pride at first till he became soft and comforting towards his citizens in the end. Built the Capital on planet Roosoria hidden deep in the Virtual World. 2015-MaRi becomes the Next Frizi Leader who wanted to lead the Frizi into a peace era. He was friendly and was only aggressive during war time. He also gave the idea instead of enslaving faunus or human maids (All birds hated humans and humanoid people for eating or hunting them) to make them as personal servants who are paid a small amount and not punished brutaly. Though the Frizi Confederates wanted to still use the humanoid people as slaves. Since its cost efficent. Military Power Frizi Military power is one that made it powerful. During the warring era they used their natural claws at the beginning. They soon made basic firearms around 2000. Muskets and Rifles proved useful in riots and made murder more easier for crime. Then the Chickens began manufacturing weapons such as Machine Guns, Rifles of varying sorts, and Assault Rifles in 2008. 2009-10 is the Golden Age for the Frizi or in its very early birthing state. Where Laser technology was shown to the Chicken Armada and the Bird Nation. Helpful for entertainment and for warfare. Heat the laser point and keep it concentrated enough, it puts a hole in it's target. Around 2012 the Memory Wipe incident occurred and the Frizi began going wild attacking and gaining territory, by attacking Blocksworld. It may have failed, but after doing so several times their memories were given back and they left blocksworld. Their more recent Tech is far more advanced than that decades ago. Since the Virtual War, Laser tech and such have no effect on enemy armor and ballistic vests. Code deletion lasers were invented to vaporize anything by deleting its sheer existence. Since bullets cannot penetrate their vests, nor can any laser weapon, or plasma, or even tank shells cannot down a Supreme Rouge Frizi Confederate Soldier. Frizi Super Tank-This tank is better than most. Think of it was the GDI Mammoth Tank. Though this tank was long outdated since 2014. Since the first and second battle for blocksworld shown that it's slow speed, made it easy to hit with bombers and towers. Came into commission 2007 and is still used despite its fails. Supreme Tank-Upgrade the Super Tank to be Ray Shielded, it's engine was made more powerful, so it can go up to about 68 mph. Triple Barreled Tank which allows it to fire simultaneously, instead of two like the older version. 2017 was when it was put into commission. Medium Tank-A medium tank with speeds up to about 167 mph. And is a one barreled tank and bears resemblance to the Type 99 Chinese battle tank with a Frizi symbol on the sides. Started to appear 2015. AA Battery-It is one of few AA guns since the Frizi see no need of them due to using their fighters or jet pack soldiers on almost every mission. Triple guns which fire 230 rounds a minute. Resembles a grey version along with covering all its openings, the M45 Quadmount. Put into commission 2014. AA Frin-56- A modified version of the Type 96 mm AA AT Gun emplacement. Armed to fire SP (Shield piercing rounds) or AP rounds. They were put into use 2017 due to the rising threat of a Frizi civil war. APC Mark IV-Looks like a GDI APC, yet more grey and a little longer and slightly bigger in size. Yet its tracks were replaced with wheels for all terrain. Yet the APC cannot resist tank shots and only small arms fire. They can hold 1 Gunner, 1 Driver, and 18 Infantry (Around 2 squads). Mark V Scout Car- More like a remote control car, reaches up to 200 mph and sued for scouting purposes. Serves as a drone on the ground and is armed with a 22. caliber gun that fires acid penetrating rounds or APR. Acid rounds are edited to penetrate many shields of various types and sink through any armor and the skin till it goes all the way through its target. Infantere-Basic infantry for the Frizi armed with the Basic Frizi Assault Rifle, which resembles a PPD-40. Yet more accurate up to 18 miles and carries 80 bullets per mag. Or they use a smaller version of the Karabiner being semi-automatic and accurate up to 25 miles. Carries 12 bullets per mag. All are either Laser mofieied. But, in the virtual world they are edited to be CODE deletion. AT Infantere-The Anti Tank infantry use a special Panzerfaust which instead of lead explodes into hot plasma or acidic chemicals on impact. Works against many Infantry. Elites-Elite Infantry are employed to be resistant to fear and shock. Therefore Morale is not a problem. They do not need to eat or sleep. Therefore advance 24-7. They are armed with the FAR-IV rifle. Fires Laser Code shots. Picture: Officers- Everyone knows the most common officers are armed with either pistols, swords, or some Assault Rifle. The Frizi officers have either a Nambu or a MP40. All officers carry a sword to charge into battle with. Frizi believe in charging the enemy when their foe is weak, with their spirit broken. Many other minor Frizi vehicles and Infantry, Jetpack division, other branches besides the army use different birds, Owls and Eagles serve the Airforce while Ducks, Geese, anything aquatic serve the Navy or SEALS. As well as Scout Motorbikes. Pictures on the far bottom right are Oculas. Mk II Ocula is on left when MkI Failure on right. On the photo below the first Oculas, is a rough sketch of the Ocula fighter. Allies and Enemies Frizi had no allies 1980-2010 besides their most trusted Friend, the Kalash and their leader Rugriff Von Frinz. Who was a friend of the Frizi and their past Bird Alliance since their creation. During the blocksworld war the Kalash helped by sending troops and weapons. Propaganda is easy to persuade others to believe false news about the Frizi. Kalash are allies of the Frizi too the death. Kiara's Armada and Independent Nation-Kiara is a Mefwa around 17-20. And wears a light bluish hood, and jacket. She wears brown short pants with black boots. She is easily mistaken for a boy due to her hair being kept inside her hood. She cloned a massive nation and army and leads her own nation. She aided the Frizi and is still aiding them in the Virtual War. Lake's Defense Force and Grand Faunus Alliance-Lake Bellora was MaRi's well girlfriend and wife long ago. According to the cannon facts MaRi was a Mefwa and in late highschool, before "Chibisan" tricked him into following her disguised as a poor old woman. He was then brought to the great Memory Wipe Incident where he stayed till 2015. When he returned back to the Mefwa planet. Lake was a bit cautious at first since the Frizi Won the last Blocksworld War. And the Frizi have been using slavery to build their mass army. MaRi wanted to show his apology by removing slavery from the Frizi Laws. And begun to draft the Frizi Constitution. Lake was revealed to have had 4 children and adopted 2 others. MaRi himself had a separate child who was another chicken named "Nasi". They have been supported by the Frizi with supplies and weapons since the Humans despised Faunus or any part animal humanoid creatures. And humans according to many virtual worlds, have been slaving, killing, or abusing their power over them. Soon enough the Frizi arrived and drove all humans away from the Faunus systems giving them an Independent Nation and a trusted Ally of the Frizi. Red Legion-Lead by a red cloaked person the Red Legion are Kiara's that wear Red outfits instead of the classical Blue. They fight just as hard and as good. Frizi Maidens- Not exactly a Independent nation, the Frizi use Maidens as Supply carriers. Since Birds cannot easily carry heavy boxes. They bought maidens from various worlds (Used to abduct a few from human colonies long ago), and these maids helped a lot. MaRi made a personal Royal Maiden Elite Guard who are trained by MaRi himself to make them his personal guard and protection of any high leaders. Racist King (Not Racist, but Awesome King sounds lamer than Racist King)-Not Racist, it was mostly because he despised using the name Awesome because it does not strike any negativity on his enemies. He leads a group of Combine who were created by Chibisan to help keep his great City 19 and Chibiville from being attacked. He assists MaRi in the Virtual War. GFF-(Classified all information requires Level 10 ID Card) AVA Technologies-Ava is a woman in her early 20's who leads a Virtual (Not really fictional because it exists in the virtual world) Research Lab who creates AI's or Robots and various weapons which are sold to the Frizi and their allies. Great Memory Wipe Incident or Great Memory War Chibisan created this incident just to mess around since she can. Duh. And she wiped the Frizi Memories making them war crazy and attacked many virtual worlds claiming more territory. Soon enough Chibisan gave up on her fun and gave them back their memories which made them realize the damage they had done. Soon after they made peace with all the Virtual worlds signing treaties and trade. They gave much making many allies of other minor worlds being games, cartoons, anime. Yet it may not be considered cannon nor fictional. Fiction is not real. Yet those videos and pictures that are inside the Computers are real. So, this is real. Cannon is offical to the Storyline. So, Chibisan made it Offical to claim the incident as Cannon. As well as making allies of many. Virtual War Only information is that it is a massive war in the virtual war where various sides are fighting for territory and claim for the virtual universe.